Welcome to Gloomsville
by KLWhovianBuscusisnotonfire
Summary: A girl finds herself in Gloomsville and finds the people there to be well.. nice.
1. Welcome to Gloomsville Kasey

I was tired, hungry, and wishing I would find Gloomsville soon. As if my thoughts were read the bus came to a halt and the bus driver said "Welcome to Gloomsville everyone." I grabbed my bags and walked off the bus and looked around as the bus took off. I thought I was alone but then I saw a house in the distance. Hmm..maybe I was right. Haha I knew it. I knew someone lived here. The reason I had traveled here is because I wanted to prove a point. I began walking towards the house and I saw this house looked big and I mean really big.. I set down my bags after I got to the house and rang the door bell. Soon enough a girl with orangish-reddish hair answered the door.

"Hello there" she said to me.

"Uh hi. May I come in?"

"Sure" she answered. "Oh by the way, I'm Ruby. Wanna come meet my friends"

"Okay, nice to meet you Ruby"

I walked into the house. I was right it was big from the inside too. Ruby seemed nice and she was smiling. Why not meet her friends.

" My name is Kasey."

"Cool name." She walked into a room where I saw a bunch of people and they just stared at me.

"Guys meet Kasey. Kasey this is Skull boy, Misery, Iris, Frank and Len, Scaredy bat, Doom Kitty, Poe, and Boo boo."I waved at them. They all looked different in their own unique way.

"Why don't you come sit with us Kasey?" Ruby said

"Okay but first can I ask you a question"

"Yes, anything"

"Well, I have been traveling all day and night and I was wondering if I could stay tonight I mean if that's not a bother"

"No bother at all. I'm sure none of us would mind"

"Thanks Ruby."

"Are you hungry? Because I could fix you something"

"A little bit."

"Okay" She left to the kitchen.

A girl in purple stood up and walked over to me.

"Hello. I'm Misery." She held out her hand but then got struck by

lightening.

"Ow" She said.

"Oh my gosh are you okay?"

"Fine, it happens all the time" She sat back down with the others.

"Uh okay"

A skeleton stood up and looked at me.

"You can come sit if you want. We aren't gonna bite."

I then sat down with them and was kind of nervous because even though I knew there names I didn't know them.

I took off my coat and laid it on one of my bags.

A bat screamed and ran behind a chair.

"Are you okay?"

" Your shirt is most terrifying…" the bat answered.

I looked down at my shirt and saw it had a picture of a dragon.

"Your scared of dragons?"

Ruby walked back into the room with some cookies. " Actually he's afraid of everything. That's why his name is Scaredy bat"

"Oh, sorry Scaredy.. " I put the coat back on to cover my shirt.

"Thank you" He came from behind the chair and sat back down where he was.

"Why don't you try a cookie Kasey?" She put out the plate of cookies so I could reach one.

"Thanks" I said as I grabbed one.

A cyclops grabbed one and stuffed it into her mouth.

"Yummy Ruby. These are delicious"

"Yeah Ruby I agree" Frank one of the heads of the two-headed boy said.

"Thanks guys, Oh and Kasey you can stay here as long as you want"

I smiled and then said " Thank you Ruby. Your very kind"

"Okay well first I'll show you your room"

Ruby and I walked upstairs and into a bed room

"You can stay here is that okay"

"Yeah fine thanks again"

"No problem"

I threw my bags on the floor and we then went downstairs and about thirty minutes later Ruby got up.

"Okay guys I should be going to bed now. But you can stay up if you want. Come on Doom."

A black cat leaped into her arms and they both left the room.

" I'm going to bed too guys. Night" Skull boy went up to his room to sleep.

Soon everyone had went to bed so I decided to go on up to bed too. I walked up the stairs, to my room and in it then closed the door quietly and sat on the bed. I changed into my PJ's and layed down to sleep for the night. What a nice place this was. What nice people were in it.


	2. The Pancakes

I woke up early that next day. I got up, rubbed my eyes, and walked downstairs. I could smell pancakes cooking. I looked at Ruby once I got in the kitchen.

"Hey Ruby"

"Hey Kasey" Ruby said as perky as ever.

" Am I up late or are you guys just up really early" I then looked at everyone sitting at the kitchen table.

"No your not late" She giggled. " We just get up very early"

I took a seat next to Misery. A plate of hot pancakes was set in front of me.

"Thanks Ruby" I said looking back at her.

"Your welcome" she said.

I poured some syrup over the pancakes and began eating them slowly.

Ruby POV

I was glad that there was a new girl here. She seemed very nice and friendly. But, when I thought everything was okay I looked over and saw Misery not eating.

"Hey Misery, is everything alright?" I said to her.

"Yeah" she replied, "fine I just am going to go to my room now for a little while"

I watched as she got up and left the room we were in.

"I wonder what's wrong with Misery. She's usually not like this. I am going to go talk to her"

I got up and walked down to Misery's room.

"Misery, are you sure everything's okay?"

She then just looked at me. Finally after about two minuets of silence she said. " Ruby.. I'm okay.."

"Okay then.. But Misery you can tell me whatever it is and if you want it kept a secret just between me and you I will do that"

Finally Misery said, "Okay I'll tell you. I'm upset because…."

Ooh a cliffhanger. DON'T HATE ME… ANYWAY I DON'T OWN RUBY GLOOM I ONLY OWN THE CHARACTER KASEY.. SO YEAH.. SORRY THE CHAPTER WAS SHORT I AM HAVING WRITERS BLOCK SORRY. Well anyway. Bye if you actually read this then wow.. LOL ITS BORING I KNOW. I'm trying to make it more interesting but I don't really know what to put. If you have any ideas please message me. I'd love to hear them. Bye!


	3. We are going to Italy!

Ruby's Pov

Because, you know how all the males in my family are dead?" Misery continued..

"Yeah?" I said listening closely.

"Well not exactly all of them… My father is still alive for now and he is in Italy dying of cancer" Misery finally said but looked sadder than usual.

"That's really sad I'm sorry Misery" I was going to hug her but then she pulled out a note and handed it to me.

The note explained everything. At the end it said it was from Morose, Misery's aunt. I really wanted to help her but I didn't know what to do. Then an idea hit me.

"Misery look on the bright side, me you and the whole gang can go to Italy and see him before he's gone!"

Misery looked confused but then nodded.

Kasey's Pov

I finished my pancakes but worried about Misery the whole time. I looked up from my plate and saw Ruby and Misery walking back into the room.

"Hey guys" Ruby said smiling, "So, uh well how would you all like to go to Italy"

" Ooh, I would love to come. Are we gonna have fun? I like having fun" Iris said.

"Sure we are! But we are going for Misery" Ruby replied quickly.

Misery looked at all of our confused faces and then said.

"My father is in Italy, dying of cancer and I want to see him before you know hes gone.."

"Bummer" Frank said.

"But I thought all the males in your family were dead Misery" Skull boy pointed out.

"Yeah, all except him."

"When are we going Ruby" Iris spoke up.

"Tomorrow? Are all of you coming?" Ruby asked.

Everyone agreed but me, I was thinking of Italy. I've always wanted to go there. But soon enough Ruby snapped me out of my fantasy.

"So are you coming Kasey?" She asked me.

"Sure why not?"

"Then its settled tomorrow we are going to Italy" Ruby smiled.

Everyone looked happy well except for Misery. Poor Misery. I knew what it was like having no father..

"So why are you here anyway?" Len said looking at me.

"Oh uh.. it's a long story. You guys probably don't have time to hear"

"We have time" Len replied.

Great now the truth had to come out..

WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? TUNE IN NEXT TIME TO FIND OUT. BTW I OWN NOTHING BESIDES KASEY. Why am I shouting.. Idk..


End file.
